


you're the one that i want

by turzlez



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: College Setting, M/M, So pretty much between i11 and i11 go, alcohol cw, love these gay men, welcome to my ship no one cares about, you'll have to look izuno up probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turzlez/pseuds/turzlez
Summary: Jealousy was a bitch.
Relationships: Saginuma Osamu | Desarm/Izuno Yuu | Wheeze
Kudos: 4





	you're the one that i want

**Author's Note:**

> hello i haven't posted fics in awhile. i have recently gotten back into i11 and me and my friend thought of this crack ship and now i cant stop writing it. unsure if people will bother reading it, since izuno has like no speaking lines, but if you are reading this, i hope you enjoy! <3

It was college, and with college, came parties.

Saginuma had been invited to a party by some of the other players on the school’s soccer team, and he supposed now was the time to start being adventurous. He wasn’t really getting any younger, right? College was the time for experimentation, and he decided that it was his turn to experience that. What he would experiment with, well...he wasn’t sure. He only saw what college parties were like on TV.

He had another motive, though. One he wasn’t going to so willingly admit. He had a huge, dumb crush on one of the forwards on his team. Someone he knew from the Sun Garden, from his Neo Inazuma Japan days. A man he became close with, but sort of...drifted from lately. It was Izuno Yuu, and Saginuma didn’t know why, but he had been acting distant for the past couple months. 

Saginuma’s mind had naturally gone to the worst possible scenario. Izuno was tired of him, bored of him, sick of him--grew out of him, even. Saginuma was hoping tonight he would get some answers, or at least get to talk to him. Maybe even something new could blossom. Saginuma had to laugh at that, though--but he couldn’t help but hope, at the same time.

He looked through his closet, trying to find the right outfit for this party, apparently overthinking this as well because it’s been an hour and he still had no idea what he was going to wear. He wanted to look good, he wanted Izuno to look, he wanted his eyes on  _ him,  _ so Saginuma needed the perfect look.

He finally settled on a black v-neck with some extremely tight jeans that shaped his ass just right. Perfect. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail before checking himself out in the mirror and...yeah. He looked  _ good. _

He wondered if Izuno would actually notice, honestly. He was a little clueless sometimes, after all. He supposed he would find out. Grabbing his wallet, he headed out the door.

\----

When Saginuma walked in, it was crowded, and  _ loud _ , but he was immediately met with Midorikawa and Hiroto standing by the doorway. They both had drinks in their hands, and Hiroto was definitely standing closer than normal to Midorikawa. It wasn’t surprising, though, they were practically a married couple.

Midorikawa turned his head to look at Saginuma, his face brightening up. “Saginuma! You made it!” he exclaimed, clearly drunk. He wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning in with a smug grin. Geeze, he reeked of booze. Saginuma laughed a little, he honestly didn’t mind it right now.

“Hey Midorikawa, Hiroto. It’s good to see you,” he said with a grin. He really did enjoy his friends’ company.

“You lookin’ for Izuno? Ya lovebird?” Midorikawa cooed with a smirk, nudging him. Saginuma blushed, looking away.

“Actually, I--”

“Midorikawa, don’t tease him,” Hiroto said with a sigh, then gave Saginuma an apologetic smile. “Don’t mind him, Saginuma. He’s completely wasted.” Midorikawa made a whining noise, hanging off Saginuma as he glared at Hiroto.

“I’m  _ nnnot _ wasted! I’m only..like...y’know...kinda tipsy!” Midorikawa slurred, patting Saginuma’s face. “Yerrr a good guy. Y--You’re good. You are a good guy. Yes. Lessss get you a drink.”

Midorikawa and Hiroto led Saginuma to the kitchen, where the beer was. Hiroto filled up a cup for Saginuma, handing it to him with a smile before Midorikawa lifted his cup in the air.

“Lezzz make a toast! To some epic party rocker buddies!”

Saginuma and Hiroto raised their cups, grinning wide. Saginuma figured, this wasn’t so bad. Before his cup touched his lips, though, his eyes met with something…far from ideal, and he hesitated. 

There, he saw Izuno, kissing another man against a wall. He felt his heart drop, he felt his world crashing, and decided, yeah, this  _ was _ that bad.

He chugged his drink in a matter of seconds. Hiroto seemed to catch on as he saw it as well, and put a hand on Saginuma’s shoulder. “Let’s be irresponsible and get you wasted as well, okay?” he said, sympathy in his voice. Saginuma felt small. He simply nodded as Hiroto filled his cup back up. Midorikawa had now, also, apparently, caught wind of what happened, and wrapped an arm around Saginuma’s neck.

“Dun worry, buddy, we’re gunna get ya laid tonight.”

Saginuma simply chugged more of his beer, and nodded. 

\---

Midorikawa led Saginuma into the other room, Hiroto following close behind. He had had a decent amount of drinks now, and was pretty drunk. Everyone around him seemed like a blur, and he felt the room spin as he was tugged along. Thankfully, he learned that the alcohol was...helping him forget. But every time he thought he was alright, the mental image of Izuno kissing someone else flashed in his brain again. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of another man, Midorikawa standing proudly beside them.

“Saginuma, this is Yuusuke. He’s parta’ the football team, I think ya will get along swell!” He grinned schemingly, and Hiroto lightly grabbed his arm and pulled Midorikawa away with a little smile. “Good luck~!” he called out behind him, and Hiroto gave him a thumbs up. Saginuma gave a little wave as the two moved to a different spot, but still in eyesight. They had to make sure things went okay, after all.

Saginuma looked up at Yuusuke, who was built...pretty big. He supposed this wasn’t so bad, Saginuma  _ did _ like big guys...maybe this could work out.

“So you’re on the soccer team?” he asked, sipping his drink. Saginuma nodded.

“Yeah, isss pretty cool. I like, uhh, kickin’ the ball around…” Small talk was hard. He saw Izuno out of the corner of his eye, talking to the boy he had been kissing before, and his chest tightened. He stilled for a moment, before smiling up at Yuusuke. “Y’know, I think we should skip tha small talk, iss pointless. Kiss me.”

Yuusuke blinked, then smirked. “Straight to the point? I like that.” And with that, the other man leaned in and kissed Saginuma roughly. Saginuma moaned, letting their tongues mix, but he couldn’t help but pretend this was Izuno he was kissing. He couldn’t help but imagine the hand on his back was Izuno’s, that it was Izuno’s body that was pressed up against him. But Saginuma opened his eyes, looking over in Izuno’s direction as he was being kissed.

Izuno was still talking to the boy, before looking over and meeting Saginuma’s eyes. He immediately looked away, looking a little...pained? Weird. Must be the alcohol messing with Saginuma’s perception. There’s no reason Izuno would be uncomfortable with this, right? That doesn’t make any sense. Izuno gave the boy an apologetic look before heading outside in a rush. Saginuma hesitated into the kiss, but eventually closed his eyes again and continued on.

It didn’t take long after that, though, to break the kiss. He looked outside at the patio, seeing Izuno sitting on the steps. He frowned, before smiling a little at Yuusuke. “Would..ya excuse me, I just gotta go do sumthin’ real quick,” Saginuma said, his arm trailing down Yuusuke’s arm for a moment before walking off.

Saginuma stumbled outside, his eyes having a hard time focusing on the man in front of him. He stood there, though, paralyzed as thoughts swarmed his head. It was time for some confrontation.

“Izuno!” Saginuma exclaimed, and the blue haired man jumped before looking behind him. He then looked away, his gaze faltering. 

“Saginuma. I wasn’t expecting you to talk to me.”

_ Huh? _

Saginuma sat beside him, bringing his knees to his chest. He didn’t dare look at him. “I...I dunno what happened, but I’ve been hurting--wonderin’! This whole time...what--” a hiccup. “I did wrong! Why you stopped talkin’ to me!” He said, his voice growing louder. “You tossed me aside like--like I was nothin’, and it hurt. I couldn’t stop thinkin...bout it,” he slurred, rubbing at his forehead. When he finally dared to look, he could see a shocked expression on Izuno’s face.

“You...You can’t be serious, right? I’m the one that should be saying that,” He said, which only puzzled Saginuma even more. Maybe he was understanding wrong because he was wasted.

“...Whaddya mean?” Saginuma said carefully, and he couldn’t help but notice how absolutely stunning Izuno was in the moonlight.  _ Focus, Saignuma. You are talking about something important, keep focused. _

“I...I put my heart out there. I even sent you a letter, expressing my feelings, because I know you like letters...but you ignored it, pretended it didn’t happen. It hurt, I didn’t feel like I could face you after that. I felt like our friendship had been ruined, and I didn’t--I didn’t want to lose you, but it felt like I already did,” Izuno said, quietly, looking down at the ground in front of them.

“W--What letter?” Saginuma said, feeling something ache in his chest. Whether it was good or bad, he wasn’t sure. He looked desperately at Izuno, feeling his stomach churn. “I--I never got a letter…” It then clicked. The one day his mail got stolen. Of fucking course. “Actually...y’know...sometime a couple months ago, my mail got stolen.”

Izuno immediately looked at Saginuma, his expression...shocked. He then laughed, a little pathetically. “So...you’re telling me I’ve been torturing myself over nothing these past couple months?” he said, covering his face. Saginuma smiled fondly at him, laughing a little to himself too.

“I guess that makes two of us.”

Saginuma gazed at Izuno, feeling his whole body heat up, and not because of the alcohol. He felt his heart beat faster as neither of them broke eye contact, placing his hand over the other man’s hand. Izuno swallowed hard, and then both leaned in slowly, meeting in the middle with a tender kiss.

Izuno intertwined their fingers, and with Saginuma’s free hand, he reached up to cup his cheek as he deepened the kiss. Saginuma whimpered softly, letting himself get lost in this feeling. He wasn’t sure if this was just a dream, it was hard to tell like this, but he decided not to overthink it.

Not anymore.

When they broke away, they smiled softly at each other, and Saginuma squeezed Izuno’s hand tightly. Honestly, the whole experience sobered Saginuma up a bit. But he wasn’t complaining. 

“I still want to see that letter, you know. I’d love it if you wrote me another one,” he said with a grin, and Izuno shoved him playfully.

“Ok, fine, but it kind of defeats the purpose now that you already know…”

“That’s alright. As you said, I do love letters.”

Saginuma looked behind him, seeing Midorikawa and Hiroto both giving him a thumbs up. Oh, jeeze. They saw that. He supposed the cat was out of the bag already.

“You want to get out of here?” Izuno said gently, tucking a strand of Saginuma’s hair behind his ear. The tender gesture made his heart melt, truthfully. Maybe he was a sap.

“Yeah. I do.”

It wasn’t a bad night, after all.


End file.
